


Why, Sabrina?

by heyystiles



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Whump, Will add more tags as I go, spoilers for 1x04
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyystiles/pseuds/heyystiles
Summary: [SPOILERS FOR 1x04.]It really WAS Harvey out there with her in the woods.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me but this is unbeta’d, rough as hell, and was written AND posted, at 3am.. so, be nice pls

_ And if I turn around— what happens? _

 

Her own words echoed in her head as the cool night air continued to chill Sabrina Spellman to the bone. The forest around her had remained relatively silent so far, but Sabrina had yet to shake the feeling that maybe the Weird Sisters  _ actually were telling the truth. _

 

Maybe there  _ was _ a beast out here.

 

The sudden rustle of leaves set Sabrina’s hair on end, and when a low, rumbling growl followed, her chest felt tight.

 

It was true.

 

_ Whatever you do, don’t turn around. Don’t. Turn. Around.  _ Sabrina reminded herself, in a futile attempt to remain calm.

 

The sickening sound of monstrous joints popping and cracking rang out in the dark forest and Sabrina visibly tensed.

 

_ No. Don’t let them win, Spellman. You’re stronger than thi— _

 

_ “—‘Brina.” _ A voice much too unsettlingly familiar suddenly interrupted Sabrina’s internal pep talk.

 

_ Harvey.  _ Sabrina’s stomach lurched.

 

**_No._ ** _ Not Harvey.  _ She quickly corrected herself.

 

_ The beast— apparently a master of deception _ .

 

_ “Help me,” _ ‘Harvey’ continued,  _ “These girls— _ “

 

Sabrina quickly cut the other voice off, determination flooding her own tone,  _ “You’re not really Harvey.” _

 

Clenching her fists, nothing could’ve prepared her for the creature’s continued imitation.  _ God, it  _ **_really_ ** _ sounded like Harvey. _

 

“ _ What _ ? Of course it’s me, Sabrina,” ‘Harvey’ pleaded, sounding increasingly more and more desperate, “ _ Please _ . Please—-  _ turn around _ .”

 

But Sabrina Spellman refused to comply.

 

A hissing growl followed, but the blonde half-witch remained relatively stone faced  **_(_ ** save for a slight glassiness to her eyes that was becoming more and more noticeable by the second  **_)_ ** _. _

 

Her heart, on the other hand, was currently  _ racing _ .

 

_ “Oh, God— please,  _ **_no_ ** _!” _ ‘Harvey’ pleaded one last time, before the beast took one massive bite and an agonized, so painfully  _ Harvey-like  _ scream erupted, followed by the sickening crack of what could only have been bone.

 

The beast let out what was probably a satisfied, yet taunting growl, and the wind rustled through the leaves once again.

 

Tears threatening to spill over, Sabrina soldiered on, but the sudden silence following the beast’s final growl was deeply unsettling.

 

_ Was it over— had she won? _

 

Whatever confidence that had quickly began seeping into Sabrina’s veins was equally as rapidly sucked out, as a she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

 

Unable to hide the involuntary flinch, Sabrina, without thinking, spun around to greet and simultaneously chide the sisters for how deeply disturbing this experience had b—

 

But the half-witch was met with an  _ entirely different sight _ , and if her heart could’ve dropped straight past her stomach and into her feet in that moment,  _ it would have— _ and the next few seconds played out in agonizing slow motion.

 

Standing before her, arm still half outstretched but trembling, was Harvey.

 

Upon first glance, things might’ve appeared normal, but Sabrina couldn’t have been  _ more wrong. _

 

Before she could command her vocal chords to respond, however, her gaze drifted to Harvey’s midsection, as did his own glassy, unfocused eyes.

 

His formerly pristine white shirt was tinged dark crimson and riddled with holes that could only have been caused by monstrous teeth, allowing the mutilated flesh underneath to peek through.

 

Sabrina managed to take a step forward, before it was like someone suddenly hit play on some  _ giant cosmic remote _ and everything was happening in real time again.

 

“—B-  _ Brina- _ ” Harvey finally spoke up, voice hoarse and teeth tinged red, “ _ -why—” _

 

_ -didn’t you turn around?  _ was left unsaid, and Harvey collapsed bonelessly into Sabrina’s arms.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so, it's about 1:30am as I'm writing this, but I did it. I somehow got my brain to focus for long enough to crank out a second chapter. It's still about equal length with the first, but honestly I'm feeling pretty comfortable writing chapters at this length and just kind of letting them flow rather than forcing myself to write longer. so, if you all are cool with it, enjoy chapter 2 !!
> 
> disclaimer: you all know the universe this takes place in,, so if some creative liberties are taken in regards to anything relating to harvey and his injuries, just bear with me lol (also this is unbeta'd again,. if i see any typos i'll fix them later on)

Sabrina clung to Harvey for dear life, but her own small stature was no match for the brunet boy’s sudden added weight and her knees buckled, sending them both sprawling to the ground.

 

Getting Harvey into a safe position as quickly and gently as she could, tears now fully, unapologetically rolling down her face, Sabrina clamped a hand over her mouth in shock for a moment before choosing instead to softly cradle her dying boyfriend’s pale face.

 

_“—H- Harvey- I—”_

 

“S _-_ Sabrina _—”_ his voice was soft, and the very sound appeared to require effort Harvey just didn’t seem to have at the moment, but he continued on regardless, “-I _—_ _I love you Brina.”_

 

“No, _no no— please_ don’t do this- _please don’t die on me—_ ” her voice wavered, but Harvey’s gentle smile had yet to fade. His eyes however, were quickly growing more and more glazed, and his eyelids appeared to have begun moving in slow motion.

 

“ _—_ ‘m tired, Br-”

“No _—_ ” Sabrina cut him off, tone now more determined, as her free hand continued gently patting him on the cheek to keep him alert and she continued to wrack her brain for some way to get them out of this situation.

 

 _Ambrose—_ _Hilda— Zelda—_ ** _Salem-_**

 

Sabrina called out into the night through some combination of chants, incantations, summoning spells, and just plain old pleas, desperately hoping for someone _anyone_ to answer.

 

After a few more moments of radio silence, Sabrina dared to glance down at Harvey once more and found him eerily, bone-chillingly still. Somehow, he looked oddly at peace, but the thought only put Sabrina at ease for a millisecond before her heart struck back- with a _vengeance._

 

“ _NO—_ ” she cried out, in a feeble, selfish attempt to rouse him, but found no success in the endeavor.

 

Before she could try again, however, several hands gripped her shoulders and suddenly Sabrina-- _after a few moments of nausea and blurred vision --_ found herself...on the floor. Indoors. In the middle of Spellman Mortuary.

 

With Harvey still draped across her lap.

 

A chorus of _Sabrina’_ s shook her from her momentary distracted reverie as Ambrose, Zelda, and Hilda all appeared, rushing to assist the dying boy.

  
“Oh dear, _oh Sabrina—_ ” Hilda crouched down, enveloping the blonde teen in a hug, as Ambrose and Zelda moved Harvey to a slightly more intimate location _—_ _the living-room couch_ _—_ before quickly beginning to recite a litany of healing spells.

 

Meanwhile, Sabrina was trembling like a leaf, and at this point Salem had finally made an appearance, curled up in her lap and mewling in concern as Hilda continue to cradle her grieving niece.

 

_Harvey._

It had _all been real._

And she had just...stood there...letting it happen.

 

The intrusive, guilty thoughts dug their hooks deep into Sabrina Spellman _—_ and the half-witch _broke_ under the weight of it all.

 

“Everything’s going to be alright, love,” Hilda cooed, warily peering over at her sister and nephew huddled over the bleeding teenager, “ _—_ it _wasn’t_ your fault, darling.”

 

Sabrina’s chest tightened at her aunt’s words, “-I _—I should’ve turned around, I—_ _I did nothing—_ ** _I killed Harvey-_** _”_

 

Sabrina continued to sob and the sound left a sourness in the air, a pain that had even had an effect on Zelda, as cold and unforgiving as she could be at times.

 

Ambrose’s heart ached for his cousin as well, but now was not time to grieve.

 

Grieving was meant for the dead.

 

_And Harvey Kinkle wasn’t dead yet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, comments and kudos are blessed and greatly appreciated :')


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so .. this is officially the most motivated i've felt to finish a fic in a LONG time.. and im excited.. im also working on chapter 4 at the moment, who am i??
> 
> as for this chapter, it's pretty tame.. sort of soft/angsty interlude before we get to the good stuff lmaoo
> 
> enjoy!

“ _ —penny for your thoughts, _ cous?” Ambrose’s voice broke the eerily still silence of the room and Sabrina’s eyelids fluttered as she glanced back at the warlock, as if they were suddenly able to clear her mental fog of guilt and regret.

 

_ “Mhm-”  _ Sabrina continued to blink, exhausted, but clearly determined to keep vigil by Harvey’s side.

 

Offering up a warm mug of herbal tea instead of probing Sabrina’s tired mind further, Ambrose shook his head as his gaze drifted between Harvey and his world-weary cousin. The previous few hours hadn’t been particularly easy, but he and Zelda had thankfully managed to get Harvey to a semi-stable state in order to begin the long, grueling process of healing.

 

Sabrina accepted the mug with a nod of thanks before turning back to Harvey, what little attention she was willing to divert to Ambrose having clearly run out.

 

The still, comfortable silence returned, and the next few minutes passed without any unwelcome occurrences. Sabrina had nearly dozed off a few times, listing to the side in her chair slightly before Ambrose managed to catch her and prop her back up once more.

 

Suddenly, as though she had answered prayers he wasn’t even aware he’d made, Hilda entered, her mission clear.

 

“ _ Sabrina, darling—  _ at this rate, when Harvey wakes up, I’m not so sure you’ll be conscious enough to see it,” the blonde witch chuckled lightly as she retrieved the mug from Sabrina and set it on a table nearby, before returning and reaching an arm around her niece as she guided her to her feet. Not at all surprised by the lack of protest to her slight relocation, Hilda looked to Ambrose with a tired, understanding smile, “ _ — _ try and get some rest too, dear. We’ve got a  _ long  _ week ahead of us.”

 

Sabrina, not at all aware of the conversation happening around her, simply letting her eyes slip shut as she leaned in to her aunt for support.

 

“Auntie Hilda-” Ambrose asked softly, so as to not disturb either of the weary teens, “ _ — _ he  _ will _ wake up. Won’t he?”

 

Hilda’s answer didn’t come immediately, and her hesitation spoke volumes to Ambrose. There was truly  _ no way _ of knowing for sure, but the question was asked mostly as a reassurance, that they were doing all that could be done _ — that this wasn’t all for nought. _

 

“Perhaps _ — Satan willing _ ,” Hilda let out a sigh, before dropping the subject. Turning back to Sabrina, she gently roused the teen, brushing a hand against her cheek, “-c’mon love, time to head upstairs.”

 

Sabrina nodded sluggishly and the two began their slow journey to the next floor of the house.

 

Remaining seated, Ambrose let out a slow, deep breath, determined to stay by Harvey’s side until Hilda returned.

 

\---

 

Meanwhile, Hilda had fetched a clean set of pajamas for Sabrina, before briefly disappearing from the room once again as her exhausted niece slowly dressed herself.  _ The power of suggestion to a tired mind was a force to be reckoned with. _

 

Re-entering the room a few minutes later, Hilda now carried a small handheld mirror. Taking a seat by Sabrina’s side, Hilda explained the object’s sudden presence with a sad smile, “Now Sabrina, I still expect you to try and get some sleep _ — _ however, if you wake up at any point and wish to check on dear Harvey, just give this a look-see.” She gestured to the enchanted mirror, where Harvey’s sleeping, bandaged form was now visible, before handing the item to the blonde teen.

 

Sabrina let out a soft, utterly defeated sigh as she clutched the mirror against her chest.

 

_ “Thank you, Auntie,”  _ the words barely a whisper, Sabrina leaned into her aunt as the latter enveloped her into a hug.

 

As much as Hilda wished she could freeze time in that moment and save her niece from the horrors of Harvey’s recovery that were surely yet to come, there was no use in wishing. _ They had work to do. _

  
_ “Alright my dear— _ time for bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also chapter and work notes still confuse the hell out of me, so if you ever see anything appear more than once on accident, just know it's thanks to my dumb ass technologically challenged self ! lol rip

**Author's Note:**

> so... should i continue....? if so, where would you guys like to see this go? i have an idea in mind, but feedback regardless would be wonderful. if you wanna come bother me on tumblr too, or just talk about how gosh darn good CAOS is, come yell at me at http://xfitz.tumblr.com/


End file.
